This invention relates generally to cellular devices such as cellular telephones and, more particularly, to systems and methods for assisting in detecting fraud associated with such cellular devices.
Unauthorized use of cellular telephones, e.g., due to theft, is an increasing problem as the use of such cellular devices becomes more widespread. The lost revenues associated with such unauthorized use are in the range of hundreds of millions of dollars, and possibly even up to billions of dollars. As such lost revenues continue to rise, there is an increasing need for effective systems and methods for detecting unauthorized use of cellular telephones.
Known methods which have been used in the past for monitoring such unauthorized use include use of a Personal Identification Number, or PIN, in connection with cellular telephones. With this known method, and prior to making a telephone call via the cellular telephone, the customer was required to enter a PIN number into the phone keypad. The PIN number was then checked, and if the PIN was a valid and authorized number, then the customer could proceed with making a call.
Use of PINs, however, was not widely accepted in the cellular industry. Particularly, requiring customers to remember and enter a PIN prior to making each telephone call was a significant burden and inconvenience for the customers. In addition, thieves were still able to steal the PIN along with the cellular telephone number.
Another known method for at least limiting the geographic area in which unauthorized users could make calls with a cellular device is generally referred to as a xe2x80x9cBrown Outxe2x80x9d method. With the xe2x80x9cBrown Outxe2x80x9d method, certain calling areas are blocked out from use so that a particular cellular telephone can be used in only limited geographic areas. For example, a cellular telephone authorized for use in the Baltimore area cannot be used to make a call in the Chicago area.
Although the xe2x80x9cBrown Outxe2x80x9d method has been somewhat successful in at least limiting the extent of unauthorized use, such method results in inconvenience for at least some customers who often travel from an authorized geographic area into an unauthorized geographic area. Further, by limiting the geographic areas in which xe2x80x9cauthorizedxe2x80x9d calls can be made, potential revenues are being lost by the cellular telephone companies.
Still another known method includes a computer based control program which tracks calls by tower locations and time. For example, if a call is made through a tower A in Sante Fe, N.Mex., and if another call is made five minutes later from the same number through a tower B in Little Rock, Ark., there is a strong likelihood that at least one of the calls is an unauthorized use. Therefore, the control program blocks at least the later in time call. While the tower tracking control program is useful and effective, such program is not necessarily effective in large cities such as New York or Chicago in which there may be many towers and many valid calls can be made close in time via different towers.
Yet another known method enables a police officer, or other law enforcement agent, to use the cell phone to access the carrier by entering a three digit code that automatically connects with the correct carrier servicing the phone. Particularly, upon identifying possible unauthorized use of a cellular telephone, the officer uses a three digit number from the phone to identify the carrier. After identifying the carrier, the officer then contacts a service which requests that the carrier contact the authorized customer for the subject cellular phone to obtain a release so that information regarding authorized users can be obtained.
Although such method is effective, it requires contacting the authorized user to obtain the release, and if the authorized user is unavailable, difficulties can arise in detaining the suspected unauthorized user. In addition, even if the authorized user is available to provide the release, completing the process may take longer than 20 minutes, which is the usual time period that a suspect can be lawfully detained by police.
In order to more effectively detect, and deter, unauthorized cellular telephone usage, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods which enable simple and fast identification of unauthorized users and are not limited by geographical location. In addition, it would be desirable if such systems and methods minimize inconvenience to authorized users and facilitate reducing lost revenues due to unauthorized use of cellular telephones.
These and other objects may be attained by systems and methods which enable fast and simple identification of unauthorized users of cellular telephones. More particularly, and in one aspect, the present invention is a tracking system which includes a plurality of remote computers capable of communicating, e.g., via modem, to a central server which includes an electronic database having a plurality of data entries stored therein. The data stored in the database relates to cellular telephones.
When a remote computer initiates communication with the server, the server prompts the user to enter a name and password. The server then checks whether the user is an authorized (valid) server user, and if the user is authorized, the main menu is displayed at the remote computer. Once the operator selects Cellular Tracking/Recovery, then the server causes an electronic serial number (ESN) menu to be displayed at the remote computer. The ESN menu enables an operator to select xe2x80x9cSearch for ESNxe2x80x9d (or by mobile identification number (MIN)) to obtain the relevant data.
Once the user selects xe2x80x9cSearch for ESNxe2x80x9d, the user is then prompted to input the ESN or MIN which is the subject of the search. The server then searches for a match of the entered ESN or MIN in the database, and if a match is found, the relevant data is displayed at the remote computer. The type and amount of data displayed is controlled, in one embodiment, by the authorized access level of the user.
The above described system and method are believed to more enable easy and quick identification of relevant information related to cellular telephones so that officers can more easily and quickly determine whether a particular user is authorized to use a particular telephone. In addition, the system and method are not limited by geographical location and do not present any substantial inconvenience to authorized cellular telephone users.